It Had To Be You
by Candyland0530
Summary: Siren Leeds is about to be free and clear from the Hunger Games. When an unforseen circumstance not only makes her volunteer but question everything she thought she knew about the man she loved. Will the games give her a change of heart or will she fall for someone who can pick up the pieces? Finnick /OC/Cato. DISCLAIMER I ONLY OWN THE OC'S! Reviews are welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**_OK So first off I Am re doing this story with lovely help from tuttycute! My Beta! She is awesome! I wouldn't be able to get this up PROPERLY without her! Go check out her stuff! So without any delay... here we go! Reviews are much appreciated! _**

Sirens.

That's all that I heard.

...Funny, how something that could mean the beginning of my journey to death, also happens to be my name.

Hi, my name is Siren Leeds. I live in district 4, better known as, the fishing district. Today marks my last day being entered as a tribute into the Hunger Games. I've seen many friends and many strangers go through and not come home alive, nor the victor of our district. Seeing as we are somewhat of a career district, we try our best to be ready for slaughter. It's sick, I know. But it happens to be life.

It may sound selfish, but I was glad to finally be rid of the constant fears and nightmares, which were, the Hunger Games.

"Siren, let's get a move on!" I hear my father yell from outside with my siblings. I stood from my vanity, and getting one last look in the mirror, I see myself as the young woman I have become, instead of a scared child. My hair, much darker and longer then it once was, was almost blue; it's so black and wavy. My eyes a haunting royal blue, my skin a snowy shade. I've filled out nicely according to the male population, with my decent frame and 5'8 stature. I'm not exotic looking or anything like that, but I have what some people call a, "Classic Beauty," here in the district. I sighed to myself and turned from my reflection. An unlucky pair of undeserving kids would be sent to their graves, something that I shouldn't be gussying up for, but it's the sick tradition of the Capitol's rules.

"You look nice." my dad said as I emerged from the house. I looked down, examining my body as I took in his compliment. I was in my best dress; it has cap sleeves and a fitted bodice with a full skirt. It's a dress my mother made before she died. She was always good at sewing and hemming. She made the most beautiful dresses. Now, Dad has to work twice as hard to make up for the lost money we used to get from Mom selling her dresses and clothes.

It hurt that whenever my Dad looked me in the face, he would immediately be washed with a wave of raw emotion, seeing my mother's face. I, unfortunately, resembled her.

"Thanks, Dad." I mumbled, descending down the porch steps.

My family and I stood and started to trek our way to the town square, where the reapings were held. On the way there, we passed by the all-to-familiar stretch of beach that gave way to a beautiful view of the ocean. Looking to possibly get my last glimpse of it, my eyes spotted a well-known figure wading in the water's surf.

"Hey, Papa, can you bring the rest of the kids to get signed in? I need to do something." I said, looking from my father to the person in the water.

He nodded with a sad smile. "Sure, sweetie"

As he herded the rest of my siblings together, I turned and straightened out my black dress of my mothers. She said it was a "50's era" dress, with petticoat and all. Pausing to take my heels off at the edge of the sand, I walked to where the tide stopped rising.

"Hey, boy!" I called out, smiling, joyed to see my best friend.

Finnick's head turned instantly, a wide, warm grin plastered across his handsome face. He walked out of the water and toward me.

"Hey, girl!" he said, going along with my silly greeting.

As he embraced me, he sighed."It's good to be home... you wanna walk with me to the square?" Finnick asked, burying his face in my long black waves. I relaxed, my arms around his warm body as he rested his face against my shoulder.

My breath hitched. I nodded at a loss for words, my heart fluttering slightly.

Let's just say, I have some pretty deep feelings for my best friend.

He released me finally, and leaned down, grabbing for his shoes. He then reached for my small, empty hand, clasping it in his large one.

"What were you doing out here, anyways?" I asked, finally finding my voice. Not that I didn't like the scenery. It was very peaceful; something that both of us needed before going to the Reaping.

"Clearing my head. I just got in last night." he said solemnly. I nodded in understanding. He went away a lot; I never really knew why, but I heard the rumors, and I could only guess some of them were true. Neither of us talked about them, for it may have caused a drift between our friendship. So, instead of questioning it, I just let it go, and embrace the fact that I get to spend time with him.

We continued to walk to the square, a comfortable silence settling over the both of us. As we walked, I kept stealing glances at him, only to discover him doing the same to me. This is the same thing that we've done every year on Reaping Day.

One exception.

He usually met me at my house instead of the beach, but since he's been a victor of the Games, where we meet up on Reaping Day seems to change.

Unfortunately, we arrived at the square too quickly for my tastes. Finnick let go of my hand, kissed my forehead, and walked to the stage to take his place. This was my last year. I was finally going to be free, and clear to never be reaped again; that is if i made it through this one.

But what is there to lose? If I've made it through this many years, who's to say that I can't for this one?

I winced as the Capitol workers stuck me to take my blood. Damn stuff hurts every time. I moved to walk to my section , looking for my siblings at the same time. Jonnick and Firenze were in their section, both terrified of what was to come. I frowned. My brothers didn't deserve this life. No one did. I remember how it was when I was younger, like them. I had night terrors, panic attacks, everything.

Except, like every other child knew in Panem, the monster under the bed, was very much real.

No one deserved to live through this living Hell. They caught sight of me. I mouthed, "It's ok " to them ,trying to comfort them on this depressing day. They both nodded, and continued to look forward. I continued walking and I saw the girls. They didn't even glance at me, they were looking straight ahead. I sighed. Girls in District 4 never really liked me much. Mom used to say it was jealousy, but I never understood why. We both have to go through this same annual day of fear and loss. We both are getting stripped from our misery today, our fears of getting picked dimming. Why would anyone be jealous of anyone nowadays, other than teen love? I continued my journey to my section. As soon as I found a spot, I was brought out of my thoughts . My attention was caught by the gaudily dressed bimbo hanging all over my best friend on the stage. I gritted my teeth as Finn caught my stare. Tears pooled in my eyes as I saw him kiss her, literally feeling like I was going into the games just about to die. My heart felt like it was ripped. I've had a crush on Finn for a while now, but I guess that all of the emotion from the Reaping Day has caught up to me, making me more jealous than I would be. She lets him go, and goes to the mic..

"Welcome, everyone, to the 74th Annual Hunger Games Reaping!" her idiotic voice screeched."And may the odds be ever in _your_ favor."

I rolled my eyes, wanting them to get it over with already. This is not a celebration. More like a funeral, except the coffins hold live bodies. I hated the Capitol for doing this to me, my family, Finnick, everyone!

"Ladies first!" she said, stumbling over to the bowl with the girl names. She stuck her hand in, and my heart got stuck in my throat, nerves on end..."Please, not me. " my thoughts chanted. I prayed for my family also.

"Drumroll please..." She said smiling, her hand finally snatching a paper from the bowl."Kylin Leeds..."

Silence...A shout was heard, a cry of pain in a way, before I realized that cry of pain came from me. My heart sunk, my eyes immediately sought out Finn. He was literally as pale as snow itself, his head shaking in denial. I finally looked at my sister and Keery just stared at me like I already knew what to do.

"NO!" I screamed, rushing out of the barriers. Peacekeepers started to swarm.

"What do you mean, 'no'? Step back, girl. Unless you wish to volunteer, I suggest that you get back in line."she said in a condescending tone that really pissed me off.

I looked to Finn and mouthed, " I'm sorry,", squaring my shoulders and walking up to the stage in front of her. "I volunteer as tribute"

Gainy smiled excitedly. I was the first female volunteer in 5 years.

This was nothing to be cheered about. My name wasn't called; I was saved, but Fate decided to go against me, and knew that I would never let my family member die when I could easily go.

"Come come , deary.." she cooed, motioning to me to climb the stairs. As I did, I kept my eyes on Finnick. He was white knuckling his chair. I reached the top with a cool expression, one of disbelief as to the events occurring weren't even the least bit exciting..

" Your name, beautiful?" she pressed, shoving the mic in my face.

"Siren Leeds" I whispered into it. My eyes finally landed on my family. All of them had tears streaming down their cheeks. What broke my heart even more was my father. He was having to be held back by other parents there. He was screaming. I closed my eyes, letting the tears finally fall. I couldn't look at him like that. My mind and vision was a complete blur as she went to the male tributes bowl.

The name leaves her mouth, my heart hammers, in my eyes my vision swims, I glance at Finnick. He's running to me? Why? That was my last thought before everything went black.

* * *

My head reeled as I could feel my body being picked up. I prayed I heard wrong, That the name I heard was not the male tribute, that someone volunteered to go in his place.

I bet the Capitol got a kick out of my fainting, not to mention I just put a big ass target on my back.

I felt myself being lowed onto a couch.

"Do you think she's ok?" I heard Finnick murmur close to my head.

"Is this because of me?" a small voice says sadly.

At the sound of the tiny voice, my eyes shoot open. I immediately sat up, coming face to face with my district partner in the games, the entire reason I fainted in the first place. I had to swallow the bile that threatened to rise.

"Please tell me this isn't happening" I mutter as I sit up.

"Sissy..." he mumbles, petting my head.

I'm entering the Arena with my baby brother.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes searched frantically around the room. This doesn't make any sense to me. Why would something like this happen to us? What had we ever done to the Capitol? Nothing.

"Firenze.." I whispered, immediately launching myself off the couch and engulfing my brother into my arms. It sickened my already upside-down stomach to speak as though he were on his deathbed. Which, in a way, The Hunger Games was.

"Fi, listen to me. I will do everything in my power to protect you in that arena, you hear me?" I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Even if that means giving my own life so that you can win, I will do it. You _will_ come home!" I finished sternly. He began to speak, but I shushed him quietly. My brother was so small and so valueable. He was worth a hundred lives. He didn't need to go through this.

His small frame was racking with sobs when the peacekeeper came in. "Five more minutes." he grumbled out, unfazed by the glare I'd sent his way. This is so sick. With such a life-changing event, shouldn't we at least get more than a couple minutes to say what could be our last words to our families?

I looked around at all my other siblings, each one with tears and sadness clear on their small faces. I sighed as I cried tears of my own, no longer able to keep them in. I didn't want to cry, since that would make them really frightened. My siblings were so little, they'd think about Fi and I's graves if I showed any signs of despair around them. But the whole thing was too much for me, as it would be for anyone. I pulled each of them in a hug and kissed the tops of their heads. After they all had said goodbye to us, I saw in the back a masculine frame shaking so much that he looked as if he were vibrating.

My father.

"Daddy.." I whimpered, running into his arms.

"My baby.. oh my babies.." he wailed as he clung to me, pulling my brother to him as well. We all said nothing, just held onto each other as closely and tightly as possible, embracing each other's temporary warmth. We wallowed in each other's presence, love, grief, and anger filling the atmosphere. This may be the last time that I see my father- wait, no, it _will_ be. But not Firenze's.

"Siren.. time is almost up." Finn says from the corner. I lift my heard from my fathers chest to look at him, forgetting about his presence. Finnick's expression was unreadable. That made me a bit pissed. Finnick Odair has always been good at hiding his emotions when he wants to. During something as horrible as this, he could at least show how he feels. .

"You look so much like your mother..." my fathered whispered, capturing my attention again. As he hugged me, I felt him put something in my hand, something small, round, and cold... I didn't need to look at it to know that it was my mother's wedding ring. I'd worn it a lot during my childhood. What am I talking about? I am still a child, in the Capitol's eye, anyway.

Swallowing the grapefruit sized lump in my throat, I put on a strong face and hugged everyone goodbye once more. As the door closed to the room, so did the one to my heart.

"Come on Siren, let's go." Firenze said, grabbing my hand and following the peacekeepers out of the door and down to the car, waiting to take us to the train station.

Crowded and blindied is all I can describe what we were met with on the platform. Finnick immediately grabbed my hand and pulled me past all the flashing bulbs and the screams of mine and my brother's name. Apparently, the sister who volunteers for her baby sister and then enters with her own little brother is a very popular bit of Hunger Games news.

Sick bastards.

I didn't get a chance to see the dining car or anything. Finnick pulled me along through four different cars before coming to a stop in front of a door with his name on it. He ripped it open and pushed me inside. I stumbled blindly in the dark room, trying to find a light source when it suddenly came on. I turned to face him... the look on his face told me everything I needed to know, and this was a conversation I was not looking forward to.

* * *

Hurt, anguish, and anger were all that I could see that was written on his handsome features. Why?I began to get mad. He had no right to get like this. My brother is worth so much more than me. Finnick is being selfish.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Fin! get out of the water!"an eleven year old girl screamed at him._

_Drenched from head to toe in his clothes came a twelve year old boy running out of the ocean._

_"I just had to get one more good swim in before tomorrow when I go to my first Reaping Day" The young boy said, stretching out over the warm sand._

_"Finnick? What do you think is going to happen to you if your name gets pulled and no one volunteers to go in your place?" the girl asked sadly._

_As he has always been a charmer, he smiled at the girl, and even being at such a young age, he still had that dazzling effect on her._

_"Then I'll have to go, Siren. Training has helped me for this. Please don't worry about me." He begged. The girl huffed, still worried for her friend, but nodded in understanding. She wished for something, anything to happen, a miracle, even. But she knew that the Capitol had to have their annual Hunger Games. She slumped back even more. She'd had training, too, she remembered. "Finn, you know that I would volunteer for you if I were of age." she murmured. Instead of being grateful and having that signature goofy smile, his face was stone serious, a face that the young boy rarely had. "I want you to promise me something.." he trailed off, staring out over the water._

_"Anything, Fin, you're my best friend. " she said smiling at him._

_He turned his head to face her with a rather stoic look on his boyish features."Whatever you do, please, __**never**__ volunteer to go to the games. You're just asking to die. Even if I have to go; __**never**__ volunteer." he said quietly and firmly, his large green eyes staring intently into hers. _

_The young Siren gulped. Finnick had never been so serious with her. He was always so carefree. She knew he must've meant business._

_"Of course" she said, nodding her head and smiling slightly._

_He smiled in relief and sat up, swinging his arm around her shoulders._

_"I don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend..." he said softly_

_Blushing, she looked out over the water. "Neither would I, Finnick."_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

I broke that promise.

"How could you do this?" he whispered, hurt laced in his voice.

"Fin, I couldn't let my baby sister go in! She's too young. I don't _care_ about any promises I made. I would rather myself be in that arena than any of my other siblings, and if you hadn't noticed, that kinda got spoiled anyways considering that I'm now going in with my brother!" I finished, raising my voice louder toward the end.

Finnick took a deep breath and just looked at me, not being able to say anything. I was now glaring at him. That's right. He had no right to say _anything _about my decision.

I took in a deep breath of my own, trying to calm down. I couldn't just take this all out on Fin, for I know that all of my anger wasn't exactly just about his hurt. I gazed into his eyes, traitor tears threatening to spill once more. I've cried longer in this one day than I had in my years of life.

"I know you're mad at me about breaking my promise, Fin, but... I couldn't..." I said, letting the tears flow again. My breathing quickened, and my chest heaved as the whole reality of the situation finally took its toll on my mind. I was entering the Hunger Games with my little brother. I was going to fight to the death. Only one winner would win.

"Siren..." he whispered, causing me to look at him, and hearing the conviction in his voice, I broke, falling to my knees, sobbing.

I'm terrified, that's for sure. Yeah, I trained, like all the kids in our District, but I never thought it would actually be needed.

I felt his arms wrap around my body like an infant as he cradled me to his strong chest.

He whispered innocent sweet nothings to me and murmured calming words in my ear as I nearly had a panic attack. I grabbed a fistful of his shirt, practically yanking him toward me, needing to feel his comforting warmth. His cool breath against my neck and his warm hand patting my back soothed me. He rubbed circles against my back and nessled his face lovingly into my shoulder, trying to calm me down. My breathing slowed, and so did my tears. Oh, Finnick.

I pulled back away from him and studied his face. His boyish features were now changed into one of a man's, his jaw line strong, his eyes still that beautiful sea foam green that I fell in love with such a long time ago.

"You've changed so much since we were little..." he whispered, his breath brushing against my cheeks as he voiced what I thought of him. We were so close to each other, I realized. I looked up at him. My hands still held fistfuls of his shirt. His eyes locked onto mine. "You've become such a beautiful woman, Siren." he said softly taking his hand and brushing his fingers along my cheek.

This had to be a dream now, I thought, forgetting about the screwed up reality around us. It was just me and Fin. Never in my life would I have thought that Finnick Odair, my best friend, would see me as more than just his childhood best friend. Yet here he is, telling me how beautiful I am, staring at my...

...at my lips.

He was leaning in more, which wasn't much of a distance, since we were already so close that I could feel his cool, refreshing breath breathe against my cheek. My eyes started to flutter. Was he about to...

I closed my eyes in anticipation for the kiss, and for one split second, I felt the softest brush of his lips against mine. Even though it was barely a peck, my stomach was suddenly full of butterflies, and the contrast of my slightly chapped lips and his smooth ones was fantastic. It was like an explosion of fireworks went off when he brushed his lips against mine. It was just a sweet, gentle gesture that left me to decide how to lead it. My first kiss, shared with the one guy that I'd always wanted it to be with. It should've been pure paradise.

Which, for the two seconds it was practiced, it was.

But then something occured to me. He was the Capitol's playboy. He'd entranced so many women.. how am I different? Am I just a plaything that he's happened to know for a while? Does he even know that I like him? If he does, how long? Has he led me on this whole time?

My eyes snapped open as I swoftly pulled myself, reluctantly, away from him, shaking my head. "I can't do this.." I whispered sadly. It was true, though I hadn't wanted to do that. I wanted to continue the kiss, to do things that I knew I would've only done with Finnick's lips. But I didn't. I have enough problems as it is. Becoming Fin's new toy would be more pressure than I could've asked face held so much confusion. Before he had a chance to say anything, I rushed past him and out the door. My God.

What have I done?

* * *

**A.N. -I hope that you liked the improvements. Thanks to ****tuttycute****, my Beta! Tune in for the next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I ran as fast as I could to get out of Fin's room. Cowardly, I know, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was trying to rush so fast that I bumped right into a feminine figure. I apologized when I saw that it was Gainy, the escort. She seemed to not care about that and cut right to the chase. "Oh, there you are, dear... have you seen Finnick?" She panted, looking behind me. I scrunched my brows together in confusion. Why does she need to see Fin so badly? S'not like he's fighting to the death.

My face became somewhat stern as I focused on a point behind her. "He's in his room."

She smiled excitedly, making me raise my brows, their stiff posture loosening. What's up with Gainy? I began to worry, forgetting about my negative thoughts toward Finnick at the moment. Did he do something that he had no business doing? Did he do something to get me out of the Games? It sounds like something he'd do; especially since he never wanted me to go in the first place. But how?

"Oh, good, he still owes me for last night; if you know what I mean?"

...are you _kidding_ me? She nudged my arm with her elbow in a mischievous gesture; my body was too frozen with shock to react. My eyes became wide as I watched her enter Finnick's room. I quickly turned my head, not wanting to hear anything that might come from the room. I began to run faster than I had before as disgust and betrayal washed over me in thick waves. I didn't want to believe the rumors were true but they were, apparently. I'd always known that he was a charmer, but I never thought that Finnick, my Finnick, the one who'd made mud pies and explored with me, would resort to messing around with women. He really is the Capitol's playboy. He was just toying with me after all. I mean...it's none of my business, but...

We were a team! We _are _a team! We share _everything _together! Why would he do something so...so...disgusting? I've been his best friend since...well, forever! How long has he been doing this? When did it start?

And most of all...how _many_? _How many?_

Is he taking advantage of the fact that he's finally a _man?_ That he isn't considered a kid anymore by the Capitol, being free from the Hunger Games? My throat tightened as my eyes began to water. I know that because I have feelings for my friend, it is making me feel more hurt than I should. I mean, it really is none of my business, right? He hasn't treated me differently because of it.

But how could he do something like this? Knowing that I am going to die? He decides to go bang some lady, when he _could be_ spending his last times with his childhood best friend.

I furiously wiped the tears from my face. No. He wouldn't be worthy of my tears anymore. He has caused me enough pain as it is. He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve my friendship, and he doesn't deserve me.

I continued walking till I reached the dining car, purposely keeping my chin up. I wouldn't be caught dead having some zombie gait because of Finnick Odair. I found my brother with a plate piled high with all sorts of sweets and goodies. Normally, I would've nagged him about that...but sweets are the best comfort food; and God help us, we _need_ comfort. Smiling sadly at him, I saw Mags sitting next to him, watching me carefully. Mags was always very supportive of me and Fin, but...

"Did you two finally talk it out?" she asked quietly. I inhaled a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from spilling in front of my brother. He'd always looked up to Fin. I can't ruin their relationship because of Fin and I's problems.

"No, he's too busy fu-he's busy right now with Gainy" I muttered angrily, correcting myself in my brothers presence. Mags knew what I meant, though. He's too busy getting fucked by some whore, whom I have to pretend that I like and trust to help get me sponsors... yeah, like that's going to happen anytime soon. Those sponsors can suck it for all I care.

Her eyes went wide, confirming my prediction. "So he didn't..." she trailed off.

I cut her off. "Nope. He didn't do anything he said he was going to do. The only thing that he did do was toy with me... and frankly, I would rather not to talk to him or even about him unless I have to." I ranted as quietly as possible. not wanting my brother to overhear. I kind of felt guilty with my harsh tone, but Mags knows that it wasn't really directed toward her. I finally sighed seeing her shocked expression. I can't blame her, though. This was the first time I had ever spoken out about Finnick like that. Mags knew me probably better than myself, and almost as well as Finnick. She'd watched me grow up and really supported me along the road. She was the one who found out my feelings about Finnick before I even did, which is part of the reason as to why she liked me and Finnick together. I hope that she isn't too hopeful about that dream of hers ( and once mine! ) now. I had a feeling that she was about to do just that when she opened her mouth to say something. I interrupted her quickly, not wanting to be surrounded by hope and pity about me and Fin.

"I'm sorry, Mags, but I'll be in my room." I said, getting up and patting Firenze lovingly on his head. I took in another deep breath, and stuck my chest out. I had better things to worry about than Finnick. I had a duty as being a big sister. I have to spend more time with my brother, knowing that I would never see him again once the Games were over, since there'd only be one winner. I have to focus on getting him home. I forced a smile on my face. I had to try to be strong. I am not the most courageous person, but I damn well know that I can be tough to pass once my mind is set. My stomach growled, and I lifted a cheek in slight self-amusement. I decided to just bring some food to my room. I grabbed a plate full of food and made my way back to my room. My face darkened as I got further down into the hallways. Unfortunately, I had to pass by Finnick's room in order to get to the car that my room was in.

I wasn't even close to the cars door and I heard the moaning and squeaking.

"Oh, God, _Fin_... _UNGH!_ Tell me you love me..."

I stopped dead in my tracks, feeling like someone had just knocked the wind out of me. Oh my God. I was already broken enough today by Finnick Odair...knowing that he'd be doing the dirty with my escort was enough; now I'd have to _hear _it? I tried my best to force my legs to start sprinting for my room, but I guess my mind wanted to break my heart even more. I took a few nearly hypnotic steps closer to his door, my hand covering my mouth as I tried to stop hiccups from escaping my now trembling body. My back slid against the door as I sat against it, my body shaking with silent tears. Why, Fin?

"Of course...I love you... oh... Si..."

I swallowed the bile that threatened to rise and took another step to leave, my legs seemingly creaking to finally move. As much as I wanted to get the hell out of there, I came to a pinpoint stop as I heard Fin's voice moan again.

" Oh, Siren... _God, I love you Siren_..."

My heart stopped.

Eyes wide, my grip on the plate slipped, sending it crashing down on the ground shattering with a loud thwack. I winced, letting out a silent curse as the moans ceased. Hearing a loud "SHIT!" and a big thump inside his room, my heart decided to kick into overtime, and sent me into a panic as I saw the door beginning to slide open. Somehow, my brain wasn't communicating very well with my feet and legs, and I stayed still once again, frozen.

"Sir- Si- Did you hear me?" A very pale and sheet clad Finnick stuttered. Taking in his flushed cheeks and sweaty body was too much for me. His wet hair, slick with sweat, stuck to his forehead, and he was breathing heavily. Hot and heavy, anyone? I gaped at him, speechless. I clumsily backed into a column as I tried to stumble away from him.

"Siren, wait!" he yelled out to my back.

" I can't believe..." I heard the beginning of Gainy's rant as I exited the car into the caboose. Now Gainy? I ran all the way past my room and to the back door that led out to a sort of fenced off platform. My hair whipped against my face, my hands white knuckiling the railing. Did I seriously just hear Finnick Odair say my name while...

He said that he loved me.

During sex with another woman.

...how can I believe all of this? How has my mind been able to soak this in?

My best friend betrayed me.

My best friend said that he loved me.

I will never see my family again.

I have to make sure that my brother is the last one standing.

I am going to die. And that is certain.

_"Ahhhhhhhh!" _I screamed, all the emotions that were jumbled up inside my heart, grief, worry, anger, disgust, betrayal, and fright, finally being recognized as my high-pitched yell echoed throughout what felt like all of Panem. I was finally losing it.

I began to calm down after a few minutes of kicking, crying, and screaming. My breath was shaky and uneven from all the crying I'd been doing, and I couldn't see from the tears blurring my sight. I sighed out a shaky breath and rubbed my eyes, clearing the blurriness. I rested my arms on the rail, and placed my chin on them as I gazed out into the night air. I saw what must've been the Capitol in the distance. I was out of tears as my eyes settled for just burning slightly. I turned to go back to my cart, where I'd face my prominent death and a broken heart.

No.

I cannot let Finnick Odair do this to me.

Taking a deep breath, I fixed myself up, and began to walk to my room. I had more important things that needed addressing. And my heart will not be broken again by Finnick Odair. With a deep breath, I closed the door to my heart, locking out Finnick Odair, and thought to myself, "There are more fish in the sea."

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for reading, and review if you can! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to ****tuttycute****, my Beta!**


	4. Chapter 4

Again the credit for the lovely betaing for this chapter goes to tuttycute! she is awesome sauce lol hope you like the improvements! reviews?

* * *

The moment we stepped off the train was pandemonium.

Blinding flashes, shouts, screams, horns...it was very over whelming. Ignoring my own annoyance to our surroundings, I placed my arm around Firenze's shoulder and we walked with our heads held high and cold looks on our faces. Typical careers from 4 is probably what everyone was thinking. We were ushered into a big building I've only seen on tv.

The tribute building.

As we walked into it, Firenze and I were pulled away by some crazy looking people; one had purple skin with green swirly tattoos and neon yellow hair, and the person who took Firenze was blue with dots all over him and had green hair... what the hell? This was normal here? They look like they have grave skin diseases.

They took us to a room full of what looked like hospital work stations in the emergency room, only curtains and clear walls separating each one. Some of the other tributes were already there; from what I could see, looks like district 2 ,1 and 6 were already being worked on, and might I add.. they were almost completely naked. I was pushed into a station and immediately stripped of my clothing and laid on a table. I had to work very hard from screaming, "Bloody Murder." It's not everyday some sttrangers see you naked. While they worked, waxing, plucking, and slathering, I turned my head to see a very muscular blonde tribute in the next station staring straight at me. I became uncomfortable, but realized that he couldn't see my body. Just my face.

"You from four?" he mouthed to me.

I nodded, blushing, unsure if communication between tributes was allowed yet or not. He smirked.

"Maybe if you're good enough, you can be in the alliance..." he mumbled only loud enough for me to hear.

I shrugged, "We'll see" I whispered, looking back up to the ceiling. I know very well what the alliances were. They were the reason why the career districts won almost every year. But would I really want to be in the big career alliance like every game has every year? Would my brother even stand a chance if I did that? Should I even consider it? Maybe if I did team up with them, I could convince them to spare my brother. Only time will tell.

After all the beautifying, they put me into a robe and was taken to a room to meet the stylist. From what they had told me, my stylist was a fan favorite. I really don't care about that; would it help me in the Games? His name was Winky, or at least that's what they'd called him... I had no idea if that was his real name or not. I don't actually care, nevertheless.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the team entered and a tall man with long blonde hair, black eyes, and metallic blue lips. My robe was removed from my body, leaving me completely nude. If this wasn't embarrassing when you first meet someone, I don't know what else was. How could they just strip me in front of some stranger? He walked around me, looking over every nook and cranny of my body. I went to cover myself with my arms and hands, but he was faster than me, and grabbed my arms, pinning them to my sides while arching his perfect eyebrow at me in curiosity.

"Long torso." he mumbled pausing to look at his team. I frowned. "Large bust, shapely hips, tiny waist...my...what any woman would have herself altered to be, you seem to have naturally." he said smiling at me. I wasn't as disgusted as I should've been from his observations. I didn't know whether or not to be upset or flattered.

"Thank you, Winky..." I settled for, the blush on my whole body becoming very clear. I hope that was really his name.

"Leave us." he demanded the others and he gave me my robe back. I hastily put it on, sitting on the chair that he motioned to.

"I'm sorry you have arrived here in these circumstances. " he mumbled, sitting down in a chair across from me. I tilted my head in curiosity. No one had said that to me during my short stay here. Most that were here just congratulated me, saying that they hoped I won, as if it was some honor. No one else actually apologised, or felt sorry for me. Maybe this guy isn't so bad.

" I know it's odd for you to hear that, right? But what you did for your sister... then, on top of that, your brother also? It takes a strong girl to handle something like that." he said, reading my mind, smiling at me. I smiled, for the first time, in return, and nodded.

"Well, let me assure you... I am going to do everything I can to make sure you stand out and get the most sponsors that anyone has ever had in the history of the games!" he said in his funny accent. " So, let me ask... do you have a certain idea in mind for tonight for the parade, like how you're going to present yourself to the world?"

I sighed. "I haven't really thought about it... I mean, I could act like a cold-hearted career, but that really isn't who I am." I finished, somewhat laughing at the end. He simply nodded, surveying me for a moment. His eyes widened and he smiled brightly.

"I got it!" he said excitedly. I looked at him expectantly. "...Panem's sweetheart! You will be the girl all the women want to be and the woman all the men want to be _with_!"

My eyes widened in alarm. That sounded oddly like what Finnick was having to go through.. well, I doubt I'll make it out alive, so I guess it wouldn't hurt. I smiled and nodded for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "I guess that's something I can do." I concluded. If it would get me as many sponsors as possible...why not? It would help me get my brother through this, especially if he doesn't get many sponsors.

"Brilliant!" he said as he clapped his hands two times, and the others came back in carrying all sorts of things: metal instruments of some sorts, makeup, and what must've been my outfit for the parade. How did they know?

I gasped as I stood, and walked over to the rack it was on. I looked, wide-eyed from shock, to Winky. "I get to wear this?"

He nodded. " Lovely, isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded feeling the silky fabric...for once, district 4 isn't going to be dressed up in some silly costumes as fish or merpeople. The dress I would be wearing looked elegant.. royal, almost. I turned away from the dress and looked at the team. " Let's turn me into Panem's Sweetheart!" I announced, sitting at the chair in front of the mirror. As they began their work, I let my thoughts drift back to a certain blonde tribute I saw earlier. What was his name? I wonder what he would think of me when he sees me tonight. Wait, why am I thinking about him? I don't know him. But...a smirk began to form on my face. Maybe I really could get over Finnick... just maybe...

"Sweetie, what's your name?" Winky asked. I made an "O" with my lips. I never told him? "Siren." I informed quietly. He nodded before shaking my hand. He began to look excited again. "Well then, Siren, it's a pleasure to be your stylist."

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror with awe. I didn't look like myself at all; I had blue and sea green streaks put in my black hair, and it was all curled and then brushed out to create a very smooth, wavy look; like the ocean ripples. I had a hair comb that had a bit of coral and diamonds on it. One side of my hair was tucked behind my right ear with the comb stuck in it, keeping it there. My make up was very pretty. My eyes had an iridescent look, but, actually, had minimal makeup, with slightly winged eyeliner and lots of lashes . I also had 3 small pearls on the right side under the edge of my eye. My lips were a slightly peachy coral color. My slightly pale skin looked practically glowing; it had been sprayed with some glittery stuff that Winky said was really special for the show tonight. And then there was my dress. It was a strapless, light blue, silk mermaid gown...to my relief, it was _just_ a gown, and not an actual mermaid costume. The neckline slightly exposed my cleavage. The dress was very fitted and tight, but not overwhelming. It went all the way down, hugging every single curve, but stopped at the knee area, and fanned out to the floor with a glittery chiffon fabric... it almost looked like water shining in the sun. I stood in a pair of light blue satin stilettos. I looked back at Winky and then to the mirror at myself over and over again... I was speechless.

" Let's get you out to those sponsors!" he exclaimed, holding his arm out like a gentleman would to a lady on a date. I walked out my dressing room and saw my little brother, Firenze. I smiled at him, for he looked _so_ handsome. He was in a silky-looking fisherman's outfit that looked very clean and the same light blue color as my dress. His hair had blue and green streaks in it, and he also had the same glittery spray on him. Our outfits seemed to correspond with each other.

"Sissy, you look incredible!" he said grinning at me, his little white teeth shining. I smiled."You do too!" I said honestly. We continued to walk down to the area with the chariots. We arrived in the room and it seemed like all eyes went to me. Wait, no, they _did_ all go to me. Slightly nervous, I looked to Winky. Did I look wacky? I couldn't. I look beautiful...but these people _do_ have a strange sense of style, so I could be wearing what could be compared to a garbage bag in their eyes, for all that's holy.

"You see? Panem's sweetheart!" he whispered to me. The corner of my lips couldn't help but twitch upwards as a certain blonde caught my eyes in his gladiator. He smiled and winked at me. I looked down, blushing, and when we descended the last few stairs, that's when he saw me. Finnick. I looked at him and his eyes widened. His jaw dropped in surprise.

"S-Siren?" he asked, in shock. The butterflies kicked in, and I nodded. I couldn't speak. Things were still rough between us after...certain events. We haven't spoken to each other, or seen each other, for that matter, ever since that one unforgiving event. Firenze grinned, oblivious to the tension in the air. "Hi, Fin!" he greeted joyfully. I shook my head slightly. How my brother manages to stay...youthful and joyful is beyond my words. After talking to Firenze a bit, Fin looked at me again. The butterflies returned. "Wow," he said as he released a breath he was holding. He was about to say something else, but Gainy interrupted him. "WOW! Winky, you had your work cut out for you, didn't you?" she said loudly, glancing at me rudely. I frowned. What's up with her? Winky looked from me to her and laughed. "Gainy you wish you could look as good as she does even without all this on." I grinned thankfully and looked at him." Winky, you just became my favoritest person ever." Everyone started laughing at Gainy's expression. She went to say something else, but stormed off in a huff. It was just a joke...I think.

_"We have ten minutes till we begin!"_ was heard from some loud intercom.

"Well, let's get you two ready, shall we?" Winky said, helping me up into the chariot. I nodded before locking eyes with Fin again. Finnick just kept staring at me. We continued to make eye contact for a minute, and was about to speak to each other, but was interrupted when the blonde tribute from 2 walked up.

"Siren, right?" he asked in a husky voice. I frowned for a minute. How does he know my name? I wiped away my rudeness and smiled. I nodded, looking from him to Fin and back again. "Just thought I would tell you...uhhh," he said, trailing off. He glanced warily at Finnick before returning his gaze to me. "You look beautiful." he finshed, bowing his head slightly and walking away. I smiled to myself. He just told me I was beautiful! I looked at Finnick and his face held a look of confusion and another look I couldn't recognize. He shook his head. "Remember to play to the crowd, make them..." he paused, looking into my eyes. I screamed on the inside. There they went again; butterflies.

"Make them fall in love with you." he whispered. I elt my eyes turn to saucers as he grabbed my hand and pressed his soft lips to it , then walked off with a sad look on his face. I sighed, frustrated. Why did Fin have to be like this? Why couldn't he just show me some non-confusing actions? Why did he have to be what he is? Why can't he be the Finnick Odair that I used to know?

Why?

I shook my head. I cannot let some petty drama block my real problems. I can deal with this when the Games aren't overwhelming. I have to look after my brother and ignore my own issues. I looked to my brother, and he grabbed my hand as the gates in the front opened. We were automatically blinded by the lights, and nearly deaf from the screaming of the large crowd. I inhaled a deep breath and looked from Firenze to the roaring crowd. I raised our entwined hands up. "Let's do this, Fi."

"Yeah, let's do it!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**HELLO EVERYONE! I finally had some inspiration for this story! Hopefully I can get more chapters done this week. remember to review! REVIEWWWWW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! I love your feed back!**_

The roar of the croud was deafening. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust to all of the flashes. As the chariot continued it's journey I looked around and smiled and blew kisses winked and what not to all the people I could see. I found myself on the monitor and I saw what Winky was talking about with the glitter spray , we were litteraly sparkling like a multifaceted gem stone under the brightest light that rainbows came from us! Smart man that Winky! Before long we all had made our way to the city square or in this case a huge circle around the presidents mansion. What I had failed to notice until now. A pair of flaming , litteraly, flamming tributes. My mouth dropped in awe. Now THAT was a way to get sponsors. I frowned a bit turning and looking way up high to see the president of Panem just finishing up his speech the same one he gives EVERY year. When he finished his speech our chariots moved again bringing up the rest of the way. As our trip ended right where it began , I got down off the chariot only to be met with the same boy from District 2 again. He grabbed my hand and I immediately felt a peice of paper in it and knitted my brows in confusion.

" When you read that, meet me on the roof tonight" He whispered with a wink as he walked away.

Immediately I looked around and I saw Winky and Finnick walking towards us.

" Not a word of that ok Fi?" i asked hopefull

He nodded and smirked slightly. My little brother knew me well enough that I tend to break rules so if he blabbed i'd kick his ass.

" If it isn't Panem's Sweetheart! You looked radiant! and that spray litterally had you both sparkling like a diamonds!" Winky said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me and everyone else back toward the elevators.

I still held The boy from District 2's note in my hand as we got into the elevator. I glanced nervously at Finnick only to find him staring at me. We held each others gaze for a few moments. I wanted to tell him all the things I never could before. I hoped my eyes could say everything that I couldn't. All the things I was scared to say. All the things I should say. But he was taken or atleast thats the way it seemed. Him and Gainy were attached at the hip all the time, how was I suppose to talk to him? Like right now, she's got her overly polished nails wrapped around his arm pulling him as close to her as possible. Then there was the whole sex situation. Never in my wildest dreams would I want to hear Finnick having sex with someone .. well other than me. He said he loved me while having sex with another woman, my escort at that. I had no idea what to even think anymore. The rumors were true. My best friend... The man I've been in love with for years... was a high end prostitute for the capitol. I sighed and broke eye contact with him as we reached our floor. I walked out and was stunned at what I saw . My brother and I shared a glance and grinned. All memories of why we were here temporarily forgotten. I walked around in stunned silence. The was even more beautiful than the train. tons of technology, luxury beyond anything I had ever wished for.

" You like it?" I heard a voice ask me. I turned and saw Winky walk up to me.

" It's the most beautiful place i've ever seen." I said as I walked along the back of the sofa running my hand along the soft fur of a blanket placed on the back of it.

He smiled and gestured for me to walk with him. I fell in step beside him and we stopped in front of a door. My name engraved on a plate on the front. I glanced at Winky for a second before hitting a button and having the door open to reveal the most lavish set up I could even imagine. I thought the living room was a shack compared to this. I walked over to the bed and sat on it. Running my hands over the soft comforter on the top. I sighed and flopped back onto the bed, smiling , hey if I was living my last days atleast I'm doing them in style!

" I'll leave you to change Dinner is at 7, See you then " Winky stated as he walked out of the room. The door slid shut behind him and I sat up and walked into all the doors until I found the closet, all I can say is WOW! I grabbed the zipper on the side of my dress and got myself out of the constricting fabric. I stood in just my underwear and laid the dress on a chair in the closet. I looked around and found a simple one shoulder tank top that was black and a pair of jean shorts that were a little to short for my tastes but i didn't feel like searching for another pair. Down side all they had were heels and a pair of trainers but I would save those for training, so I grabbed a pair of patent black stilettos and walked out of the closet. I walked over to the bed remembering the note. I grabbed it and opened it and read it.

_Siren,_

_I don't know what it is about you but for some reason i can't take my eyes off of you when I see you. You are incredibly beautiful. I know this is a crazy place to even think of having a romantic interest in someone especially being you're a tribute, but there is something that draws me to you. Please don't think I'm weird I just need to talk to you alone away from everything, please meet me on the roof after you read this._

_Cato._

I smiled a tearful smile. This boy, Cato as I now see, just poured his heart out and he's barely said 5 words to me. Hopefully this wasn't a trick to get my mind off the games. I stopped myself from exiting my room as that thought occured. I looked over the note again. I shook my head. This was time for me to be what I wanted to be. Not Finnick's best friend or tag along, anything of the sort. This is for me to live my last days as I want to live them and if that means having a semi end of days fling with a fellow tribute then so be it.

I exited the door of my room and walked to the door to exit only to be stopped by Finnick.

" Where are you going ? Dressed like that?" He asked somewhat appalled. I raised my eyebrows at him in question. I shook my head and tried to leave again only to have Finnick grab my arm. The tingling feeling stirred in me as I looked from his hand to his beautiful eyes. I snapped my eyes shut at the thought. This is Panem's playboy, who knows how many women he has bedded and he has the nerve to ask about my clothes? This man could have told me so many times what he was but he hid it from me, for years. I yanked my arm out of his hand.

"I'm going to get some fresh air if you must know, I'll be back before dinner" I said in no tone as i left him in the doorway.

I sighed as I reached the elevator to the top floor, only to see a door with a small set of stairs to the roof. I took a deep breath before opening it. I walked out and smiled at the veiw. It was beautiful. There is one thing I could say about this city is was beautiful. Not as beautiful as the ocean but beautiful in it's own way.

"You came..." a voice said breathlessly. I turned my head and saw him and immediately I got butterflies, He was even more beautiful than earlier. he had a button up shirt on with a few buttons undone at the top , the sleves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of jeans that fit him perfectly. He was Godly. He walked up to me and his eyes searched mine they were amazing, a beautiful blue almost grey they were so light blue. Kind eyes but something was hidden there, I could tell he had been through a lot in his life with one look at him.

" I read your note. That was probably the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me" I said blushing gazing down. I saw his hand reach up and he gently lifted my face up from under my chin. Blue met blue.

" I know this sounds crazy but I had to see you. away from it all, I just want to get to know you." he whispered. I nodded and looked out to the city that was still roaring with excitement.

" This isn't a trick to get me to let my gaurd down is it?"I asked turning back to him

He smiled and shook his head." The other careers have already said we want you and your brother on the alliance with us."

"My brother too?" I asked hoping I didn't hear him wrong.

He nodded and reached for my hand. I let him and he laced his fingers with mine as he brought our hands up he kissed the back of my hand. I closed my eyes and savored the moment.

"You're so beautiful.." he whispered his lips still lingering close to my hand as they brushed against it as he spoke. I opened my eyes and just looked at him. This was crazy. Here I am about to give my life to the freaking Capitol and he all he can say is how beautiful I am. I sighed.

" what do you want to know about me?" I asked as I let go of his hand and turned and leaned on the roof wall.

" Everything" he said as he mimicked my stance. I nodded and stood there answering every question he had. I answered them truthfully and asked questions of my own. By the end of everything we were laughing at how completely opposite our lives actually were yet here we stand...

" Siren.. " he said as he moved closer to me.

" Yes, Cato" I answered watching him.

"When we get in the arena, I will do whatever I can to protect you, and your brother, even if that means we are the last 2."he said looking into my eyes with a serious determination set in his features.

" I vowed the same thing to my brother.I told him I would protect him at any cost , even if it means sacrificing myself I would do it," I said looking up into his eyes. He carressed my face rubbing his thumb softly against my cheek.

" The day you die is the day I die. I promise I will protect you both, I don't care what I've been taught to do. " He said laughing at the end " The others may not understand but I can't help the feelings I have for you, I know we barely know each other but why not just let this take it's course."

I looked at him in awe. " I was thinking the same these are my last days why not go out doing what I want to do and not what everyone else wants." I whispered.

He smiled and leaned closer to me. I gulped, he was staring at my lips.

" Cato.." i whispered looking from his lips to his eyes

"Yes?" he said looking back into mine.

" Kiss..." I didn't even get to finish before his lip met mine, my arms wraped around his neck my fingers wraped up in his hair and his pulled me closer to him his rough large hand gripping my hips. I saw stars. The butterflies in my stomach going insane and feeling as if they multiplied times a thousand. He pulled away for a second to catch his breath and before I even had a chance to open my eyes he kissed me again. I let out a soft moan as one of his hands entangled itself into the back of my hair. He licked my bottom lip asking for entry. I happily obliged. He moaned into the kiss as we explored each others then started trailing kisses from my lips to my cheek then to my ear, the second he set his teeth on my ear lobe I physically went weak, His grip tightened on me as I held onto him for support. I moaned as he reach my neck.

" Siren I thought you were..."I head a familiar voice cut off. Cato and I both froze and looked at the voice. Finnick... and boy did he look pissed. I looked from Finnick to Cato and back again.

" Get your ass over here now, Siren .." he seethed. I felt Cato's grip tighten on me.

" She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to," Cato said moving me behind him. I went to speak but Finnick spoke first.

" Look kid you're lucky I won't tell Brutus about this, just let me have my tribute and everything will be fine ok?" he said still angry.

" Brutus knows I'm here.." Cato said in his defense. I sighed and walked out from behind Cato. I grabbed his hand and he looked down at me.

"Cato, It's ok, I need to go eat dinner anyways." I said sadly as I hugged him I moved my mouth the whisper into his ear. "Meet me here again at midnight" I kissed his cheek and walked to Finnick. I gave him my best pissed off glare I could muster. He gave me one back.. We walked down the stairs and I heard him slam the door shut.. yeah I was in deep shit...


	6. Chapter 6

Finnick's POV

( This will start right before he see's Siren leave to see Cato)

I was sitting on the couch in the living room of our floor replaying the incident on the train over and over again in my head with sheer embarrassment. I also couldn't get the image of Siren walking down those stairs before the parade... she looked like ... well a Siren! I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

I heard footsteps of heels and I turned my head in the direction of the sound. It was Siren... Dressed.. rather proactively, granted it was stunning but she was trying to leave ...

" Where are you going? Dressed like that?" I said somewhat appalled at her going out in public in shorts THAT short.

"I'm going to get some fresh air if you must know, I'll be back before dinner" She said as she walked out to the elevator. I stood there in silence . What happened to my best friend! This was not her.. it's the Games! I hate what this does to people! I ran my hand through my hair and turned around to come face to face with mags.

" She doesn't know does she?" she asks smirking.

I sighed sadly and shook my head walking past her and back to my seat in the sofa. I layed back with my head resting looking straight at the ceiling.

" She heard me earlier...when I was with Gainy.." I whispered softly.

"Oh dear.."

I turned my eyes to Mags as she sat down in the arm chair next to me.

" I wanted to tell her so many times, i just didn't want to ruin anything .. and the time she does hear me say I love her is when I'm having sex with another woman."

Mags eyes went wide"That does present a problem. Fin dear why don't you just tell her why you have to be this playboy of panem" she said using air quotes.

My eyes became stern." If she knew what I was forced to do she would hate me forever. It's bad enough I've lied to her when I've had to go away but to just tell her I'm a prostitute, yeah she'll welcome me with open arms.." I said sarcastically throwing my hands around.

" Well someone else is going to welcome her into his open arms if you don't do something!" she said almost raising her voice.

My eyes went wide as I raced past the avoxes as they were bringing dinner out. I went to the elevator up to the roof, I stopped on the stairs to take a breath as I heard their voices. I peeked through the crack in the door and saw them.. kissing.. my heart shattered. I guess this is how she felt all the time. I squared my shoulders and realized what was going on.. he was using her... I decided to make myself known.

" Siren I thought you were..." I stopped acting like I hadn't just watched them. I was pissed at this guy. Who does he think he is sticking his tounge down her throat?! She looked shocked that I was even there. The prick had a smug grin on his face.

" Get your ass over here now Siren.." I said through gritted teeth.

The douche moved her behind him, like would ever hurt her?

" She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." he said crossing his arms

"Look kid you're lucky I won't tell Brutus about this, just let me have my tribute and everything will be fine ok" I said still pissed off , can't this kid just go!

"Brutus knows I'm here.." yeah right

" Cato it's ok I need to eat dinner anyways" She said hugging and kissing his cheek, he lingered a little to long for my liking.. She let him go and as she walked past me she glared at me I, for the first time, glared at her back. I turned back to the kid who was grinning from ear to ear. He pointed to her and then took his thumb and acted like he was slitting his throat...He really was using all this to distract her, so he could or his friends could kill her in the end anyways. I was livid, at him , at her for even being so gullible. I slammed the door shut as I walked behind her back to the elevator.

" We will talk about this after dinner" I said sternly.

" I have nothing to say to you " she mumbled clearly not meaning what she was saying as she stepped onto the lift. I walked in and pressed 4.

" We have more than enough to say to each other" I said trying to calm myself as the lift descended.

She snorted stubbornly. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair and over my face, I will never understand women, I don't think I want to try anymore. The lift stopped and I walked out and went straight to the table to eat. I didn't care if she was behind me or not. I was truly hurt and angry. I looked at my roasted pork thing they set in front of me and glared at it. I hate this , when my feelings get involved things always turn out bad.

Dinner was eerily silent. No one really said anything and to my surprise Gainy was no where in sight, thank God! Once I was done I finally looked at Siren, she hadn't really touched her food. Her eyes met mine and immediately the image of her kissing Cato was in my head. I motioned with my eyes to go toward my room and she sighed and rose from her seat walking to the hall.

" Go talk to her son.." Mags said lightly. I nodded and went to meet her at my door.

I stopped right in front of her and reached my hand out for the button to open the door. We both entered , as the door shut to the room she immediately turned on me.

" HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" she yelled anger setting in on her beautiful features.

" How dare I? huh.. You know I always thought you were one of the smartest people I knew" I said ignoring her angry glare and walked to sit down by the window.

" What's that suppose to mean?" she said as she walked over to me and crossed her arms. I looked up at her and just stared into those enchanting eyes that I fell in love with so long ago.

" He's distracting you from these games and you can't even tell, you're so angry with me about something you have no idea about that you just run to the very next guy who shows you any kind of attention! You should know better!" I said sternly.

Her stance relaxed and she hesitated before she tried to answer. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish with no air. I stood up and walked to be right in front of her.

"No matter what he has told you, it's all lies, he probably said he would protect you and Fi but that's all lies, the moment you walked off that roof you know what he did?" I asked getting extremely close to her. She shook her head timidly.

" He took his hand and pointed at you and the did this.." I said as I made the same motion he did earlier" All that done while smiling because he knew he had fooled you. Siren I know this is a rough place to be and you're angry with me but do not and i repeat do not fall for this guys lines, You're so much smarter than that."

She gulped and turned from me and walked back to the window.." I don't believe you " she said rather unconvincingly . I sighed and walked behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders to turn her around to face me.

" What is it going to take to get you to believe me?" I said desperately

Her eyes met mine and It took everything in my will power not to just kiss her, right now would certainly not be the time for that.

" The truth.." she whispered

"The truth?" I questioned wondering what truth she was asking about.

" I want to hear it from you... I want to know if the rumors are true.. are you a-a- a prostitute ?" she mumbled

My eyes went wide it was now or never... I sighed and closed my eyes as I grabbed her hand and led her to sit on the edge of the bed.

" Siren.. I am ..." I started to say but she jerked her hand away and stood

" All these years you could have told me! I'm your best friend Fin and you won't even trust me to tell me something this big!?" she yelled.

I shook my head " I wish it was that simple..."

"It is that simple Fin! I can't believe you would use your fame from the games like this!" She said disgusted.

I stood back up now getting angry." You think I'm doing this because it's fun? because I want to? "

She nodded" Why else would someone like you be doing this?"

I mimicked her stance staring down into her eyes." I have to do this Siren, I have no choice.."

" what do you mean no choice?" she said her angry started to subside.

"I mean If I didn't do what President Snow is making me do, a lot of people I love would die, one already has" I whispered sadly.

Her eyes went wide. She definitely wasn't expecting that answer.

" You mean.. your mom.." she stammered out. I couldn't do anything but nod. I never told anyone except mags the truth of my mothers death. I sat back down on the bed and turned to her as she sat next to me.

" I had to protect the people I love. If I didn't he would have came after you and your family and mags and anyone i held close to me. No one was safe unless I did what he said. " I said while looking into her eyes. Tears started forming in them. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms and held her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry Fin, I didn't know you were protecting people. I'm a horrible friend" She cried onto my shoulder.

I pulled back a little and used my finger to lift her face to look up at me." You're not a horrible friend, you just didn't know the truth, and that's my fault, I shouldn't have lied to you. I was only trying to protect you from all this madness."

She nodded and looked into my eyes, she kept looking from my eyes to my lips, I knew then she wanted to kiss me. I went to lean in and she pulled back and out of my embrace. My heart sank. Maybe she didn't love me the same way I loved her.

" Finnick I know to talk about this is somewhat embarrassing but I have to know something before I make a fool of myself" She said pacing in front of me.

I looked at her curiously" What it is?"

She took a deep breath and looked at me a moment before beginning." I have to know why you said my name while having sex with Gainy"

My eyebrows shot up, so she had heard me. " I- uh...You see..ummm " I ran on trying to get what I wanted to say out instead I stared at her a second before standing up. She stopped pacing and looked at me with curiosity playing at her features.

" Screw it" I growled as I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me and brought her lips to mine. Instantly I was in heaven. She immediately wrapped her arms around my middle and I cradled her face in my hands, I went all in, our tounges dueled for dominance, each time my fingers would caress her cheeks or get entangled into her hair she would moan. I had never felt such bliss, this was even better than I had dreamed. Before I knew what has happening we were both laying on the bed tugging at our clothing. I pulled away breathing heavily just staring into her eyes a smile on both our faces.

" We better stop before this ends up going to a place we're not ready for" I mumbled looking down at her. She nodded and continued to stare at me with something new in her eyes. I saw the love she really had for me. I finally broke through.

" I've wanted to do that for years." She whispered playing with my hair as I layed down next to her. I laughed softly looking into her eyes again. I kissed her lips again softly.

" So have I " I whispered as I pulled away. She smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen her give. Her faced went sullen for a second.

" You never did answer my question" She mumbled.

I smiled at her " Well I said that because , well Siren.." I paused staring at her , I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and brought my lips right in front of hers so as I would say this they would brush up against hers. " It's because It's true ...I love you Siren"

She beat me to the punch and kissed me with so much passion I never thought one person could make me feel that in just a simple kiss. She pulled away smiling.

" I love you too Fin" She whispered. Now it was my turn to grin and kiss her in the same way. I have waited so long to hear those words.

" Stay with me?" I asked when we pulled apart. She nodded and I rose and got her a set of my pj's from my closet and she grabbed them and went to change. While she was gone I changed into my normal sleep wear , just my boxers. i heard the door open and looked at her smiling. She looked good in my shirt and shorts. Simply beautiful. She blushed and cleared her throat.

" Is that how you always sleep?" She asked walking next to the bed .

I nodded" If this makes you uncomfortable then I-" She held up a hand and stopped me

" If you're comfortable then so am I" She said smiling as she got into the bed. I grinned and got in next to her she had her back to me and I put my arm around her middle and pulled her close to me so her back was touching my chest. I kissed her shoulder and smiled. What a way to end the day huh?

" good night fin. I love you" She said as she snuggled further into my embrace

" Good night beautiful, I love you too." I whispered as I thought about what tomorrow would hold... These were The Hunger Games... I had to get her out of there If it was the last thing I would ever do.

* * *

SO I FINALLY UPDATED! WOOOOO ! SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MY NEW REVIEWERS AND NEW FOLLOWERS :

Kyliesaysficken , The Wind Whispers To Me , justdance3 I LOVE YOU ALL!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! it only takes a second!


	7. Chapter 7

**hello my wonderful readers! sorry its been so long! I would say a bunch of excuses but I have none lol I hope you enjoy this! We are about 2 chapters away from being IN THE ARENA! get ready! Thanks for all the followers and reviewers! and did I mention... I love you more if you review?! lol here we go!**

* * *

It's been a week since Finnick said he loved me. We've somewhat become an item I guess, but unfortunately for me he had to leave every night almost so he can do what he needs. I hate that President Snow makes him do these foul things just to keep control of him. I wonder if all victors get treated this way.

This whole week I have tried to avoid Cato like the plague but on the 2ndday of training I caved and let him be by me. He's always trying to be all lovey dovey with me. I felt a little guilty because I had talked to Fin and mags and told them I was still going to be all nice so that I can be a part of the alliance. Maybe by some time for sponsors and for us to make sure we had enough supplies to sneak off and leave. I knew when it was coming down to it that I was going to have to kill someone, I had to protect Firenze. He didn't have anyone in that arena but me that was truly on his side.

"District 2" a monotone voice said through the speakers.

I looked up as Cato left my side. He kissed my hand and winked at me and the others as he walked off. Inside ,my stomach was churning. Today was the day for tribute evaluations. I had a certain specialty I was saving just for today. I was nervous as hell but I looked to my right and saw my brother was about a pale as a sand dollar.

" Fi it's going to be ok. You have amazing knife skills and don't forget to show them what we worked on back home" I whispered in his ear as I placed my arm around him.

I looked up and to my side as Clove sat next to me fidgeting "Are you ok?" I asked the small girl. I know this may sound strange but her and I could be considered friends she was actually a really nice girl, despite her tough exterior.

" I'm just wanting to get this over and know my score." She said bouncing her knees over and over. I smiled at her and said reassuringly " Don't we all."

I looked up to see Cato come out smiling and somewhat sweaty. I gulped. I know I would have to be an idiot to not see the beauty in a strong built man who looks as Cato does but I knew where my heart was and it wasn't with him. I was Finnick's girl through and through. I did however admire Cato's looks when he was around me. Clove elbowed me gently as she got up winking," You might want to stop drooling" she whispered as she left. Immediately I blushed about a hundred shades of red. Clearing my throat I looked at Fi who was trying not to laugh. I smacked him on the head and made him laugh even harder. I stood up and paced in the main area waiting for district 3 to finish up. I walked all the way back by where district 12 was sitting. I Immediately locked eyes with Katniss , a blush spread across her cheeks and she looked away from me and Peeta just nodded politely. I turned just as I saw the girl from district 3 emerge from the room and I saw Firenze look at me scared out of his mind. I rushed to him .

" Fi, remember what I told you.." I whispered holding him at an arm's length.

He nodded" Show them what I learned from back home" he said his small voice shaking. I nodded as he turned and entered the training room.

"I wouldn't even know what to think if I was in your position." I heard a small voice behind me. I turned and was met with Katniss and Peeta standing behind me.

" I heard you did the same." She nodded sadly. " I'm glad you're not having to go through this with a sibling." I paused looking at the pair of them. Their body language said something was going on between the two." But sometimes my situation is different compared to yours" I said looking at both of them in the eyes smiling sadly.

I turned and walked off and got close to the doors waiting for my brother to come out. I paced running over things in my head of what I was to do. Hopefully Finnick was able to get my message to the game makers and put my weapon of choice in there for the evaluation. If not I was screwed.

I heard the door open and saw Firenze walk out and he was out of breath.

" I did it" he said proudly wiping the sweat on his forehead off. I smiled at him.

" Did they have them in there?" I whispered as he passed. He turned back to me and just grinned. I sighed in relief as I entered the room.

I walked up to a set of 4 tridents set up in front of the moving dummies. I paused as the gamers watched me.

" Siren Leeds, District 4" I said smiling at everyone, remembering to be 'Panem's Sweetheart' The head gamer smiled at me creepily and winked. I smiled extra big and winked back at him while inside I wanted to vomit. I made sure I had all of their attention and walked up and took a deep breath. I pressed the button to have the dummies come to life moving all around their tracks. I paused them again looking back to the gamers. All of their faces held confusion, I walked up to them and smiled sweetly.

" I know this seems like a big request but would one of you have a sash or a tie I could borrow perhaps?" I said in a sickly sweet voice. I made sure to use my 'assests' and stuck my chest out. I had everyone there searching frantically for something to give to me. Seneca was the first one to get to me. He actually had given me his personal tie he was wearing.

" I trust you to use it well" he said winking at me again. I cringed internally. Outwardly I smiled and thanked him and walked back over to the tridents. I took a deep breath and wrapped the tie around my eyes so it acted as a blind fold and I hit the button and I heard the dummies come to life again. I learned a long time ago how to search things out without eye sight when Finnick and I were playing around and I knocked my head being temporarily blind for about a month.

I stuck out my hand and I grabbed the first trident immediately launching it, I heard the thud of it landing in one of the dummies as I heard one shut off. I went one right after the other in a continuous motion, launching them into whatever I hit. Once I felt the vibrations from all the dummies were gone I took the blindfold off and saw every one of my tridents went through a kill spot on each dummy. I smiled to myself and turned to look at the game makers. Suddenly applause broke out. They began to stand, looks of awe on their faces. My cheeks flooded with heat as I walked forward and gave Seneca his tie back.

" Amazing!" he said his jaw still slack.

" Do you have anything else to show us?" one of the female game makers said smiling at me. I nodded and went to where my specialty was. A set of specially made whips with jagged blades embedded into the ends. I smiled to myself and grabbed them walking over to where I was with the tridents but instead of staying where I could have them move in front of me , I moved to the center of the dummy tracks.

" Can someone hit the button for me?" I yelled to the game makers.

One of the Avoxes was ordered to go and hit the button. I smiled and nodded when I was ready. The dummies sprang to life. I immediately leaned back in almost a back bend as I let the whips fly out to two different dummies on each of my sides. I pulled myself back up once the blades sunk into the dummies. I pulled ripping each dummy in half. I turned and threw the whips on the same dummy, one going around its neck and sunk into its throat the other going around its legs. When I pulled the whips the head and feet of the dummy were ripped off. I did a few more moves , the blades on the whips sending sparks everywhere when they collided. My last dummy I looked at was right in front of me doing a small spinning motion. I looked at the game makers all looking entranced at my performance. I crossed my arms sending my whips sparking and then wrapping around the upper arms of the dummy causing it to stop. I yanked back and ripped the arms off the dummy. By the time I was done I was standing on a track with nothing but pieces of each dummy around me. I rolled up the whips and brought them back to the where the table was. I set the down and stood in front of the game makers.

" Bravo!" a few of them said . I heard words such as " Amazing , outstanding, remarkable!"

One however stood out to me the most and It came from the head game maker himself.

" Beautiful and Deadly ,what a perfect combination." He said looking at me with that creepy smile again.

I nodded as I was dismissed. I walked out and saw Katniss and Peeta standing close to the door.

" where they clapping in there?" He asked confused.

I nodded and took a towel from one of the avoxes and walked to the elevator smiling all the way.

I walked off the elevator and went to my room to shower. Everyone was waiting for me in the living room when I was done. I looked up and saw Fin was back. I smiled and walked right up to him and sat in his lap. He nuzzled my neck as I laughed and smiled his stubble tickled a bit.

" I missed you" He whispered into my ear. I looked at him some of my hair falling into my face, he took his hand and pushed the falling strands behind my ear and trailed his fingers down my jaw line.

" Well it's about time!" I heard Firenze say to the side of me. I looked at him in confusion.

" What?"

" I thought you two would never get together! Y'all have been nuts over each other for years!" he said as he sat next to Mags who was wearing a matching smirk on her face as well.

I smiled and blushed and looked back to Finnick who just held me tighter. Once Gainy got here, slap drunk mind you, it was time for the scores to be revealed.

I got off of Finnicks lap and sat next to him watching the screen as Ceasar talked about the things he heard about the training evaluations. It wasn't until he said something very crazy that made everyone look at me and then back at the screen. He had went down the list saying something about each tribute and then he got to District 4.

"Firenze Leeds, District 4…Someone so small surprised the judges immensely earning him a… 9" he said through the screen.

My eyes bugged out! I looked at Firenze with a look of shock, he did so well! His face held so much surprise I can tell he didn't think he would get one that high! Everyone patted him on the back and Mags gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Siren Leeds, District 4.." He said smiling at us through the screen. Everyone in the room was quite. I laced my fingers with Finnicks. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

" For the first time in Hunger Games history.. she received a standing ovation from the game makers, and not only that no one has ever been able to achieve such a score in all of Panem. Her score..a 12"

My jaw dropped in shock, I got the highest score you could ever get. I was stunned silent. I looked around and saw everyone around me standing and toasting . Finnick just sat there staring at the ground too shocked to say anything.

" You know what this means right?" he whispered as everyone rejoiced around us.

I shook my head no.

" You've just became public enemy number 1"


End file.
